Deceiving Illusions
by Vulpsis
Summary: A twisted Zoroark decides to prey upon Bianca/Belle when she's at her most vulnerable. This is a rape fic and possibly my darkest story yet for some, and most after reading it, that probably doesn't mean much anyways so be wary of that.


Hi a personal message here! Summer's here and I'll be able to do requests from anybody for a short amount of time, so if you have any requests go ahead and message me. If I don't reply back then that means that I'm already overwhelmed so I won't be able to do it, but don't worry I won't forget about you the next time I have some time off. ^^;s

Bianca scanned the surroundings of the Lostlorn Forest. The mighty roar of the waterfall filled the landscape as she walked further in, sighing with disappointment. She was hoping to see something out of the ordinary since White told her about the encounter with a Zoroark, but it looks like the excitement passed. She passed by the large clearing and got closer to the woods, stepping into uncharted boundaries. She really wanted to catch a Zorua or a Zoroark, they looked so cute and awesome and their ability was very useful in battle. However her hopes in finding one diminished as she encountered the usual Pokemon on the route and nothing more.

Zoroark ran to catch up to her whenever she got to far keeping his distance. He was stalking her, curious about why she had the scent of the trainer who caught that one Zoroark he tried partnering with was here. He can tell she was growing frustrated, but why? It looked like she was looking for somebody, or something. He crawled on all fours gracefully, occasionally standing on his hind paws as he stood behind a tree, watching. His member was twitching with anticipation, he has been in heat but his only potential mate was taken away. His eyes fell on her pokeballs, it looked like she had a full team so attacking straight up wasn't wise. He almost felt like giving up and leaving until he heard someone else walking in the forest. He quickly created an illusive cloak around him to blend around the surroundings as Bianca turned around.

"Hey Bianca, what're you doing here?" Cheren walked up to her. He was covered with dirt and his hair was messy with twigs.

"Oh! Cheren! What a surprise! I was just exploring." Zoroark leaned closer. He was interested in the fact they knew each other, but even more interested in Bianca's reaction. He can feel her body tense up, she grew nervous and even felt her own heat rise. She was attracted to this man. Cheren wiped his forehead.

"Exploring huh? You don't happen to be looking for any Zoroarks are you?"

"Uhm yeah, how did you know?" Cheren took off his glasses and took out a wipe from his back pocket, cleaning them.

"She told me about that one Zoroark who was disguised as a woman, so I decided to check around here to see if there were any left."

"Oh I see, you look hurt, here…" Bianca lowered her bag as she took out various kits to help wounds. Before she could take any out though Cheren held out his hand.

"No that's okay. It's nothing serious I just wanted to be thorough." Bianca pouted.

"Fine… but you should really be more careful."

"I'll think about it, anyways I'm going to head back."

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Bianca chimed, hopping up with excitement.

"Nah, it's alright. I was just going to fly anyways." Cheren sent out his Unfezant and began to climb its back. Zoroark felt a great disappointment coming from Bianca. She must've really liked that young man, and he was too blind to see.

"Are you going to?" Bianca forced a smile on her face as she tilted her head.

"Nope! I'm going to keep looking! Who knows I might get lucky!" Cheren chuckled.

"Alright then laters." Cheren waved as he patted the mighty bird's back. Unfezant flapped his wings and in a few seconds Cheren was soaring through the air towards his next destination.

"Yeah me…lucky." Bianca kicked at a small pebble in the air, her head hanging from her shoulders as she continued to walk deeper into the forest. Zoroark chucked to himself as he continued to stalk the innocent blond, formulating his plan. Bianca came across a rather old looking stump and decided to take a rest. She lowered her bag along with her pokeballs as she sat down and heaved a great sigh. Her head rested on her hand as she began to think out things, Cheren and White was always out there having fun adventures while she got in the way. She can feel her tears beginning to swell up and blur her vision. She wanted so badly to be with her friends always, she even defied her father to stay with them but they're always going out on their own as she lagged behind.

Zoroark stood up, focusing his mind on that young boy's appearance. He focused on his hairstyle, glasses and his outfit, He quickly looked down and scanned at his own mirage, making sure to stand erect so that their sizes didn't differ too much. As soon as he was confident enough he stepped out of his hiding spot and loudly walked up towards Bianca, making sure to kick up as much dirt and rocks as possible to get her attention. Bianca looked up towards him, surprised and with a couple of tears trailing down her cheek.

"Cheren!" She shouted, quickly wiping away her tears and trying to avoid his gaze. He couldn't help but laugh inside of his head, it was going according to plan.

"Hey Bianca, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" He asked as Cheren, feigning sincerity in his voice.

"Oh me? Crying! I wasn't crying!" She shouted back, still trying to avoid his gaze. Zoroark was now close to her, putting a paw/hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Bianca looked up at him, tears were still streaming from her eyes but she was smiling now.

"Really! You're serious!" Zoroark posing as Cheren nodded.

"Yeah, we can talk." Bianca jumped up from her stumpy seat, grabbing Cheren's arm and tugging it. Zoroark quickly grew nervous, if she messed with him a bit too much the illusion would break, he had to let his body move however way she wanted him too.

"H-hey! Calm down Bianca!" To his relieve she did. She stared at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't make you mad did I?" Zoroark grabbed her arm and began to guide her away deeper into the forest.

"No it's alright, let's go for a small walk now yeah?" Bianca nodded.

"Yeah!" The two began to walk away together. Cheren looked back at her bag and pokeballs, she had forgotten about them just like he hoped. Good.

The two walked deeper into the forest as the sunlight began to fade away. Bianca was yapping her mouth off as Zoroark gritted his teeth, trying to bare it. (Just a little bit longer) he told himself as Bianca continued to talk about pointless things.

"You know it's really nice that we got to talk like this Cheren."

"Hmm why's that?"  
"Well, we don't get to hang out like we used to since our adventure started."

"Yeah I know" Zoroark said, trying to keep up with the charade, his body growing irritated from his personal needs.

"I've missed White…and you." Zoroark turned, he can feel her body growing nervous again. It was now or never.  
"I've missed you too…" He whispered into the air before leaning down and embracing Bianca in a sudden kiss. She eeped as his lips pressed against hers, his tongue slipping right through as her mouth parted open slightly. Her body heat began to rise as she wrapped her arms around him, Zoroark leaned closer against her, making her move back against a tree as his tongue continued to swirl and taste every bit inside of her. She began to moan quietly with desire the longer the kiss ensued, Bianca felt her insides melt away with passion as she let who she thought was Cheren take control.

The sun had set completely; the moon was high in the sky in its place as the two continued to kiss. Zoroark leaned back a bit and began to trace his tongue around Bianca's slender neck. Bianca's face grew a dark red as she gave off a heated sigh.

"Cheren, this is too much, if you keep this up…ahhhh~." Zoroark smiled as Cheren when he heard her voice give out, he gently nibbled the side of her tasty neck as his hands began to rub all over her body, beneath the long white dress was a tight firm ass. He gave her ass a tight squeeze, his member twitching with anticipation.

"You love this Bianca, don't you?" He looked up at Bianca, a mischievous smile on his face. Bianca smiled and traced her long slender fingers through his hair.

"I do…" She giggled as she tried to take off his glasses, but her fingers went right through them. Her smile quickly faded as Zoroark chuckled. His eyes quickly turned into a light blue glow that stood out in the darkness, his teeth quickly sharpened.

"What's wrong Bianca?" His voice also began to deepen and grow wild. Bianca shouted in shock and tried to break away, but Zoroark quickly gripped her arms and pinned her against the tree. His illusion slowly broke away until his entire body was exposed.

"Y-You're a Zoroark! H-Help!" Zoroark quickly kissed her again to shut her up, she tried twisting and kicking him away but she couldn't break out of his grip.

Zoroark relinquished his grip on one her arms and with a quick slash he tore right through her green vest straight down the middle, her exposed ample breasts bouncing in the air.

"No! Don't!" Zoroark gave a low growl as he tossed the tore cloth away and played around with her breast, her small pink nipple was being squeezed gently in between two sharp claws. Zoroark played and teased her a bit before he leaned down and traced his long moist tongue over and around her sensitive nipple. She cried out loud, begging him to stop but he knew that her body was actually enjoying it, her nipple grew erect the more he played with her. Confident she wouldn't try to go away anymore he let go of her other arm to massage her other breast, Zoroark switched attention and started to suck on her other nipple as his claw grasped her right breast. Bianca weakly pushed him, trying to make him go away, but the longer he played and sucked on her juicy breast the weaker she became. Soon her arms rested on the back of Zoroark's head, her fingers tracing through his thick black fur sobbing as she also gave out little squeaks of pleasure.

As her body began to relax Zoroark decided to take it to the next level. He poked his claw through her dress and began to cut through it downwards, Bianca's watery eyes widening as she looked down at Zoroark, who was smirking. For a few seconds all you can hear in the forest was the loud sound of cloth ripping in the air until Zoroark bent down to cut it straight down. He quickly got back up and slipped off the torn clothing, her dress immediately falling down and hitting the floor leaving nothing on but her yellow shoes and panties. Zoroark then grabbed the remains of her sweater and moved Bianca, making her shout and protest as he forced it off, causing her to drop her beret in the process.

"No! Don't! Stop right now!" She cried out as he forced her to fall flat on her back down to the ground. Zoroark's slender tongue tasted her cheeks and trailed down to her delicious slender neck. Bianca didn't try to fight back any more; she bit her lip as he continued to treat her like a salacious snack. His tongue continued to trace down her pale skinny body, stopping to swirl around her breast and to dip in her cute belly button until he finally reach down to her bright green panties. His claw poked into her, causing her to give off a low squeak every time. Her panties had grown wet and stank with her scent, making Zoroark's heat intensify. He slowly ripped through them like every other article of clothing but making sure he took his time since it was the very last article of clothing she had left aside from her boots and socks. Bianca whimpered as she heard the light sound of her panties ripping, Zoroark pausing every other second as if teasing her.

Her pussy was finally exposed into the night air; Zoroark pressed his nose against her soft lips taking in the scent. Bianca squeaked and cried a bit herself; the feeling of him sniffing so thoroughly tickled her a bit and actually felt a bit good but she tried her best not to fall under that mindset. Zoroark took a couple more whiffs and growled again before slipping out his tongue and licking between her lips, His thick saliva felt so warm to Bianca but quickly grew cold out in the air. Bianca gave out a heated sigh as her body clenched up, she couldn't believe something so bad was feeling so good. Zoroark continued giving her prize a tongue bath, his nimble tongue quickly swirling and coating her small swollen clit with his saliva. As he gave her clit more and more attention Bianca's body began to snap and she gave off a cry of pleasure, her legs rose and tightened around Zoroark's head, her hands grabbing tufts of his hair like fur and forcing him to get closer than he already is. Zoroark didn't mind, his claws grabbed and felt her beautiful light legs as she did this; her skin was so smooth and soft that it was driving him crazy. Her insides began to leak out fluids as he legs began to clench around him more tightly. He began to nibble and suck at her clit now, he could tell that she was about to cum as her cries began to grow more loudly and her body began to arch. Zoroark tightened his grip on her hips as she kicked and stretched out her legs, her love juices began squirting out soaking Zoroark's mane as he continued to treat her during her eruption of pleasure.

"No! Oh god…No!" Even during climax Bianca tried to reject what was happening, she couldn't help but drown in the pleasure though. She was out of breath by the time her climax died down, she looked down at Zoroark who was smile, he wiped his mouth with a paw as he got slightly, his paws gripping her waist as his bright red member was exposed. Bianca's watery green eyes widened as she looked into Zoroark's light blue eyes, which showed hunger for more.

"No! Please! Don't do that I was saving myself for him not you!" She tried to get up as a last attempt to get away, but Zoroark was stronger and with no remorse for her he forced himself inside her. His full cock ripped through her hymen and his tip poked at her womb in a single thrust. Bianca shot up, she was sitting up as she shouted out in pain from the violent thrust. Zoroark didn't give her time to rest though and he quickly pushed into her again and again, his thick cock filled her up nice and well as he humped into her virgin pussy again and again. He forced her to lay back down on the forest floor as he continued to pound into her, his furry slender body laying down against her exposed smooth body as he pressed his tongue began to swirl and lick around her ears. Bianca cried to herself as Zoroark fucked her ruthlessly, the sound of her juices splashing could be heard as his hips met with hers. Bianca's hands tried to find anything to grip, any grass she could get a hold of was instantly torn from the earth as she struggled to remain conscious and tried to distract the pain but it was useless. She had a wild fox Pokemon on top of her, pinning her down and mating her, far away from any help. His tongue constantly licking and tickling her skin as his throbbing erection painfully rubbed her insides and took away her virginity. Soon her tears ran out and she bit her lip, trying to take it. Her face looked away from Zoroark and tried to focus on something else, anything. However soon she felt his familiar paw grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, into his eyes. She felt her stomach clench even more, she wanted to cry, but she had already cried enough.

A short time later Zoroark quickened his pace, his erection was pulsing and somehow growing. Bianca instinctively knew what was about to happen and for the last time she tried to push him off.

"No! Not inside of me! Please!" She pleaded, but Zoroark growled in response. His eyes clenched shut as his paws held her at her waist. Bianca's eyes widened as she felt his cock thrust into her one final time as hard as he can, streams of his cum shot into her and quickly flowed out of her pussy with her fluids. Zoroark pulled out, heaving a great sigh as he did. He looked down at Bianca, her naked body sprawled out all over the forest floor covered in sweat. He licked his lips as he observed her, although he had just finished fucking her he was still hungry for more and just looking at her made him even more horny. Bianca was exhausted and filled with shame. She tried to get back up, but before she can even move Zoroark grabbed her and forced her on her knees.

"No more… I can't do this anymore." Zoroark ignored her. He gripped the back of her head and forced her face closer to his waning cock. She tried to push back, but Zoroark showed off the sharp claws on his other paws. Scared Bianca didn't try to resist anymore.

Her mouth opened slightly as his tip slipped inside, she can taste some of his salty cum leftover as the rest of his cock tasted bitter. She almost gagged when he tried to force her to take it all in, but this time Zoroark was much more gentle. She looked up at him as he threw his head back, his eyes were closed as he smiled in content. Bianca's tongue slowly tasted around his cock, although bitter she did enjoy that salty sweet cum that dripped out every few seconds. She tried to shake that notion out of her head but she was working her tongue trying to squeeze out every last drop. She bobbed her head up and down as Zoroark began to play with her short blond hair. She looked up at him, her big bouncy innocent eyes fixated on his wild devious blue eyes. Zoroark's cock seemed to throb back to live instantly when he saw her eyes, he groaned out in ecstasy. Zoroark then lowered himself onto his knees, forcing Bianca to lay on all fours. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his sharp claw and leaned forward, his claw poking at her rear entrance. Bianca gave a surprise moan as he did this, the echoing of her throat was a pleasurable vibration for him which seemed to persuade him to take it further. He played around with her hole, stretching it out and making sure it was nice and prepared. He brought his claw back every few seconds to moisten it again with his saliva and continue his treatment, he wanted to fuck every part of Bianca.

After a few minutes Zoroark reluctantly pulled back and forced Bianca to turn around. She looked back in a mixture of both fear and anticipation.  
"No, you're not going to do it there are you?" She asked. Zoroark nodded as he smiled, guiding his member into her entrance. Before she could utter another word Zoroark ripped through her ass, stretching her walls and making her feel like was going to split into two. Bianca's upper half fell onto the ground but Zoroark quickly grabbed her arms and stretched her back, making her rise into the air as he forcefully fucked her anus.

"Stop! You're killing me! You're going to rip me!" Zoroark paid no mind as he continued to hump against her. Her insides clenched around his wet cock as he stretched her walls. Bianca was moaning out in pain, his cock was quickly drying up and was causing a burning feeling inside of her. His tip banged against her deepest point and every time he pounded into her as deep as he can she could feel a pang of pleasure. Before she knew it the pain had subsided and all she could feel was that great sensation of Zoroark scratching an itch she didn't know was there. His cock rubbed her nerves and made her shout out in ecstasy. She didn't even care about who was fucking her anymore, she just wanted a thick cock to fill her up just like how Zoroark was. She can feel her pussy grow moist even though he wasn't fucking her there, and soon she was panting and begging for more. Zoroark couldn't handle this for long; her ass was much more tighter than her pussy and rubbing her dry was causing too much friction. It felt so good that it hurt for him and he can feel her insides clamp around his cock tightly as she began to cry more and more loudly for him.

Zoroark growled loudly as he felt his release come up, Bianca's insides were melting as her mind went blank.

"Fuck me harder! Harder! Fuck me!" She couldn't say or think anything else, her back arched as Zoroark pulled her arms back even more, her pussy squirted out her love juices again as Zoroark pulled out his member and splashed his thick cum all over her back. Bianca's orgasmic shout lasted for several seconds until she slowly quieted down and her body grew limp. Zoroark released his grip on her arms and she gently fell to the floor, her hair was a tangled mess as parts of her smooth pale body had patches of dirt rubbed into it. Bianca reached around her back and dipped her thin long fingers into the fresh warm cum. She brought them back and licked at them.

"Mmmm, tasty~" She whispered before sucking on her cum soaked fingers. Zoroark laid down besides her, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up. She quickly fell asleep though as Zoroark watched her. She couldn't be his mate forever he thought, after tonight he was going to have to return her or else other people would come looking for her. He was going to have to do that first thing in the morning, but for now the two needed rest.


End file.
